I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by mrssuperman
Summary: takes place where camp rock left off and into the next school year. what will happen when someone close to everyone is sent away and possibly killed? what will happen? pairings: Smitchie, kaite yes i made this one up and JasonOC
1. Chapter 1

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCKOR ANY OF ITS AFFILATED THINGS. I JUST LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT IT!

"Shane?" I called timidly into the darkness.

It was about nine o'clock, two hours since that fateful moment that Shane and I shared onstage. He had told me to meet him here at the docks, so we could go on that canoe ride we had been talking about.

I heard a quiet creak from the dock boards behind me, and I turned and jumped.

He was standing directly behind me, a goofy grin on his face and his hands poised to grab me around the waist.

"You have amazing hearing, Mitchie Torres!" he laughed in that husky voice that I had begun to love.

"Why thank you Mr.Grey, although I do have to commend you on your sneaking skills!" I answered.

He laughed again.

"So um, about that canoe ride? Still gonna happen?" I asked.

He smiled.

"After you!" he said gesturing towards one of the canoes.

It was quite the adventure trying to get two people into a canoe who have each only canoed once, but we managed without flipping over. Once we were each settled on either end of the boat, rows in hand. I asked.

"So you said you might have a difficult time getting away from your friends? Was it as hard as you thought?"

"No not really, I just told them I was going out for a while. And surprisingly they were cool." He answered looking at the water streaming past under the boat. "What about your parents? How were they?"

"I told them I was gonna go celebrate with Kaitlyn she'll cover for me." I sighed. "Its so beautiful this time of night, I've always loved it."

"Yeah me too, I love all the nighttime sounds." He said.

Suddenly I felt the side of the boat move dangerously toward the water.

"Umm Shane?" I asked nervously. Then the movement stopped.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice a lot nearer. Well that explained the tipping. I turned slowly, and my lips connected with his. He cupped my face pushing back my hair slowly, I deepened the kiss opening my mouth and allowing his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth. He gently lifted my body into his arms and onto the floor of the canoe, it tipped dangerously again. I pushed him gently away with a scowl on my face.

"Shane Grey! If you don't stop kissing me right now you are gonna tip this canoe over!" I said in fake anger.

"Oh you mean like this?" He cupped my face again, passionately kissing me. Next thing I knew we were dumped into the water, and I surfaced spouting water out of my mouth. He was floating next to me with another one of his goofy grins plastered on his mouth.

"Your gonna regret that Grey!" I scoffed, splashing water into his face and then tackling him and pushing him underwater. He resurfaced a moment later behind me again and planted a wet kiss on my neck. A shiver ran up my back that had nothing to do with the coolness of the water. I turned around into his arms and let him kiss up and down my neck, then finally into my mouth. However as he kissed me I noticed the canoe move further away, it was borne on a small current. Which meant we weren't alone.

**Haha! Cliffy! Lol I love you all, so here is my newest story some of you will have noticed by now I have deleted some of my less popular stories….i really don't know what to do about serendipity I really don't know where to take it from where I am at so if any of ya'll have Ideas I would be very grateful!**


	2. authors note

Authors note

**Ok guys I love this story but I am having some insane writers block. So here is where you come in. I need help, any sort of ideas about how this next chapter should go, who finds them etc…. would be greatly appreciated. I definitely know I want to start a love triangle between a few people. But heres the catch I already know where I want the story to go I just can't write this chapter for some reason.**

**Anyway, I have decided to make a little contest out of this.. The person who gives me the best advice will get to help decide the ending to this story when I get there**

**The person whose advice is second best, will get to decide the name of Kevin's love interest**


End file.
